Toei Company
|industry = Film and Television |products = Motion pictures, publicity materials |services = Film and TV distribution and marketing |revenue = ¥ 66,300,000,000 (as of March 2006) |operating_income = |net_income = |num_employees = 311 (as of March 31, 2006) |parent = |divisions = |subsid = Toei Language Tech Center Toei Animation Toei Television Production Toei Video Toei Satellite Broadcasting Toei Agency |slogan = |homepage = (日本語) Toei.co.jp |dissolved = |footnotes = |intl = }} ( ) is a Japanese film, television production, and distribution corporation. Based in Tokyo, Toei owns and operates thirty-four (34) movie theaters across Japan, a modest vertically-integrated studio system by the standards of the 1930s United States; operates studios at Tokyo and Kyoto; and is a stockholder in several television companies. It is notable for anime, live action dramas known as tokusatsu which use special visual effects, and historical dramas (jidaigeki). Toei was a pioneer in the use of character transformation in live-action martial-arts dramas, a technique developed for the Kamen Rider, Devilman and Super Sentai series; the genre currently continues with Kamen Rider and Super Sentai. The name "Toei" is derived from the company's former name "Tō'kyō '''Ei'ga Haikyū" (Tokyo Film Distribution Company, the company's former name). History , incorporated 1938, had previously erected its facilities immediately east of the Tokyu Tōkyō-Yokohama Line; they managed the Tōkyū Shibuya Yokohama studio system prior to V-J Day. From 1945 through the Toei merger, Tokyo-Yokohama Films leased from the Daiei Motion Picture Company a second studio in Kyoto. Through the merger, they gained the combined talents and experience of actors Chiezō Kataoka, Utaemon Ichikawa, Ryunosuke Tsukigata, Ryūtarō Ōtomo, Kinnosuke Nakamura, Chiyonosuke Azuma, Shirunosuke Toshin, Hashizo Okawa and Satomi Oka. On October 1, 1950, the Tokyo Film Distribution Company was incorporated; in 1951 the company purchased Ōizumi Films . In 1956, Toei established an animation division, Toei Animation Company, Ltd. at the former Tokyo-Ōizumi animation studio, purchasing the assets of Japan Animated Films (originally founded in 1948). List of films * Samayou Yaiba * Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle - 1987 * Saint Seiya: The Movie - 1987 * Sailor Moon R: The Movie * Sailor Moon S: The Movie * Sailor Moon Supers: The Movie * Battle Royale Tokusatsu * Choushinsei Flashman: The Movie * Flashman: Big Rally! Titan Boy! * Hikari Sentai Maskman: The Movie -1987 * Choujinki Metalder: The Movie - 1987 * Shin: Kamen Rider Prologue - 1992 * Gosei Sentai Dairanger: The Movie - 1993 * Kamen Rider ZO - 1993 * Tokusou Robo Janperson: The Movie - 1993 * Ninja Sentai Kakuranger: The Movie - 1994 * Kamen Rider J - 1994 * Blue SWAT: The Movie - 1994 * Chōriki Sentai Ohranger: The Movie - 1995 * Juukou B-Fighter: The Movie - 1995 * Mechanical Violator Hakaider - 1995 * Chōriki Sentai Ohranger: Ohra vs. Kakuranger - 1996 * Gekisou Sentai Carranger vs. Ohranger - 1997 * Denji Sentai Megaranger vs. Carranger - 1998 * Kyuukyuu GoGoFive the Movie: Sudden Shock! A New Warrior - 1999 * Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoFive vs. Gingaman - 2000 * Mirai Sentai Timeranger vs. GoGoFive - 2001 * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger: The Fire Mountain Roars - 2001 * Kamen Rider Agito: Project G4 - 2001 * Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger * Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final - 2002 * Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Shushuuto the Movie * Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger DELUXE: Abare Summer is Freezing Cold! - 2003 * Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost - 2003 * Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger - 2004 * Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger the Movie: Full Blast Action - 2004 * Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace - 2004 * Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs. Abaranger - 2005 * Mahou Sentai Magiranger the Movie: Bride of Infershia ~Maagi Magi Giruma Jinga~ - 2005 * Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Senki - 2005 * Kamen Rider The First - 2005 * Mahou Sentai Magiranger vs. Dekaranger ~Maagi Giruma Deka Magika~ - 2006 * GoGo Sentai Boukenger The Movie: The Greatest Precious - 2006 * Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love - 2006 * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai - 2007 * Juken Sentai Gekiranger: Nei-Nei! Hou-Hou! Hong Kong Decisive Battle - 2007 * Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born! - 2007 * Kamen Rider The Next - 2007 * Engine Sentai Go-onger vs. Gekiranger - 2008 * Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka - 2008 * Engine Sentai Go-onger: Boom Boom! Bang Bang! GekijōBang!! - 2008 * Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World - 2008 * Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown - 2008 * Engine Sentai Go-onger vs. Gekiranger - 2009 * Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship - 2009 * Samurai Sentai Shinkenger The Movie: The Fateful War - 2009 * Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker - 2009 * Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-onger: GinmakuBang!! - 2010 * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 - 2010 * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho-Den-O Trilogy - 2010 * Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Epic on the Movie - 2010 * Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate - 2010 * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core - 2011 See also *Kadokawa Pictures *Toei Animation *Toei Superheroes *Toei Fushigi Comedy Series *Henshin External links * Toei webpage * Toasting Toei - a Hollywood Reporter article detailing Toei's receiving MIPTV's Lifetime Achievement Award in 2006 Category:Anime companies Category:Companies based in Tokyo Category:Companies established in 1950 Category:Japanese film studios de:Tōei fr:Toei id:Toei Company lt:Toei Company nl:Toei Company ja:東映 pt:Toei Company ru:Toei simple:Toei Company sv:Toei vi:Công ty Toei zh:東映